Game Changing Content
Criterion Games have been releasing downloadable Game Changing Content to enhance Burnout Paradise. They have stated that they will provide new content for at least a year after the game's original release date (January 2008). *Burnout Paradise 1.1 - Astaire, released January 22, 2008 *Burnout Paradise 1.2 - Bogart, released April 18, 2008 for Xbox 360 and April 24, 2008 for PlayStation 3 *Burnout Paradise 1.3 - Cagney, released July 10, 2008 for PlayStation 3 and August 4, 2008 for Xbox 360 *Burnout Paradise 1.4 - Burnout Bikes, (Current Version of the Game for Xbox 360) released September 18, 2008 *Burnout Paradise 1.5 - Trophies, released September 25, 2008 *Burnout Paradise 1.6 - Free February Update, (Current Version of the Game for PlayStation 3 and PC) released February 5, 2009 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content - Party Pack, expected February 5, 2009 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content - Legendary Cars, expected early 2009 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content - Time Savers Pack, expected early 2009 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content - PCPD Pack, expected early 2009 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content - Toys, expected early 2009 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content - Boost Specials, expected early 2009 *Burnout Paradise Premium Content - Big Surf Island, expected early 2009 How to Access Game Changing Content As soon as you turn on the game, it will inform you that a new update is available. To install the new version of the game, follow the steps on the screen for the PlayStation 3 or go to the Xbox Live Marketplace for the Xbox 360 to download it. Astaire, Bogart, Cagney, Burnout Bikes, and Trophies, and the February update are all free. Included in the February update will be an in-game store where you will be able to purchase and download Burnout Paradise's Premium Content when it is released. More About the Updates Free Content Packs Bogart Burnout Paradise's second update included various bug fixes. Cagney Burnout Paradise's third update included .... *A new title screen showcasing the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD *New Vehicles **Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD **Hunter Olympus *New Timed Freeburn Challenges *New Online Game Modes (Online Stunt Run, Online Marked Man, and Online Road Rage) *Ranked Race changes for balancing ** 40 total Paradise Drives for Ranked Races consisting of: *** 7 user-created races (see http://criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=72 for more info) *** 10 checkpoint races (see http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=121 for more info) *** 23 point A to point B races **Canadian Ranked Race leaderboard *Custom soundtrack support for PlayStation 3 *New Live Frontpage with 'Live Broadcast Gameplay' *1080i support for the PlayStation 3 *The ability to see online vehicles as being damaged *A 'shout-out' if a player is ahead in all of 'Today's Best' categories * Ability to view challenge and leaderboard lists without leaving online games *Functionality for the Hunter Citizen's sirens * Classical music from Picture Paradise now in the regular game playlist * Improved sound effects * If on player leaves, it will no longer cancel the current freeburn challenge and the game will just act as if the player that left had completed his part, allowing the rest of the players to attempt to finish the challenge (except for the new Timed Challenges) *Ability to mute online players * Improved turn signal navigation :Main article: Cagney Burnout Bikes Burnout Paradise's fourth update included.... *Playable motorcycles *New content and gameplay specifically for motorcycles *Day/Night Cycle *New gameplay involving Day/Night Cycle *Weather Effects (fog/haze) *Seperate licence upgrade system for bikes *New vehicle liveries **Carson GT Tiger for the Carson GT Concept **Rossolini Tempesta Dream for the Rossolini Tempesta :Main article: Burnout Bikes Trophies Burnout Paradise's fifth update included.... *Trophy support exclusively for the PlayStation 3 version of Burnout Paradise :Main article: Trophies February update Burnout Paradise's sixth update will include.... *The ability to restart events *Visual changes *Event changes *Changes to vehicle dynamics *An in-game store *An in-game website :Main article: Free February Update Premium Content Packs Party Pack The Party Pack will include.... *Offline multiplayer gameplay. :Main article: Party Pack Legendary Cars The Legendary Cars pack will include four parody vehicles.... *Jansen 88 Special *Carson GT Nighthawk *Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger *Hunter Manhattan Spirit :Main article: Legendary Cars Time Savers Pack The Time Savers vehicle pack will unlock every vehicle in the game (not including add-on vehicles). :Main article: Time Savers Pack PCPD Pack It is currently unknown what content will be provided in the PCPD Pack. :Main article: PCPD Pack Toys Pack The Toys vehicle pack will include drivable toy versions of 9 of the most popular Burnout Paradise vehicles. The ones currently known to be include the.... *Carson GT Concept *Jansen P12 *Krieger Racing WTR *Hunter Takedown 4x4 *Hunter Cavalry *A bike *Hunter Manhattan :Main article: Toys Boost Specials The Boost Specials vehicle pack will include two vehicles with the ability to switch between Burnout Paradise's 3 boost types. They are the.... *Montgomery Hawker Mech *Carson Extreme Hotrod :Main article: Boost Specials Big Surf Island The Paradise Island content pack will include.... *New Island connected to Paradise City *New gameplay and content specifically for the Island *A new vehicle :''Main article: Big Surf Island (Update)